


100 Kinks - Bixlu - Teasing

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [36]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 36 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: BixluKink: Teasing





	100 Kinks - Bixlu - Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Bixlu - Teasing  
> requested by the Bixlu queen herself <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

He had noticed it; that Lucy was slowly becoming less shy when it came to them being intimate. Bixlow could fluster and surprise her easily and sometimes he even feared that he was taking things too fast or that he could possibly make her uncomfortable with his frankness and occasional teasing. He could be a dork and silly but he sure as hell wasn’t ignorant or disrespectful, wanted her to feel good around him and draw her out of her shell in a pace that was alright with her. 

This evening he noted more than before that his girlfriend had loosened up with some particular stuff, and oh god how she did! He had heard or at times even witnessed that she was very well able to use her charms and confidence in looks to get attention - as long as it was someone she wasn’t really close with, so not once had she really tried to seduce _him_. Not yet. Apart from that one time she was drunk. 

As Bixlow sat there on her armchair he couldn’t help but gape when Lucy stepped back into the room. At other times, under other circumstances, it would have been a perfect chance to tease her with the cosplayer nickname again but this time… _Wow._ The male almost gulped at the sultry look on her face and even more so when she came closer and sat right on his lap, purposefully pressing close. 

“Hey Bix,” she purred and all the addressed mage could think was ‘holy shit what is happening?’. She was wearing a skimpy maid outfit and when she made herself comfortable on him it was only the fabric of her thin panties and his boxer shorts that prevented the skin to skin contact. 

“Hey baby,” he responded, sounding way more affected than he wanted to sound and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning closer with flushed cheeks as she began to circle her hips and press down on him while doing so. 

“Did you miss me?” 

Honestly, the seith mage didn’t even know what to focus on. Her gorgeousness, the fact that she was causing him a _boner_ right now or the question? And he ended up grunting, seeing how Lucy’s cheeks flushed a bit harder when she took note of the _obvious_ but she didn’t stop. Instead she intensified her motions and leant in for a hesitant kiss causing her boyfriend quite some sensual struggles but soon founding that she truly enjoyed each second of it.


End file.
